


Help

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Clash of The Writing Titans (2013)
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incontro non voluto tra la veggente e Santhè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Sono in difficoltà, è chiaro e non può certo mentire a se stesso. Hanno perso alcuni uomini, come è normale in battaglia, ma a Santhè sembra così chiaro che vincere sarà l’impresa più difficile della sua vita, perchè ognuno dei popoli che ha contro sono pieni di forza, anche più dei loro stessi leader. E’ notte tarda, a guardia del campo ci sono due sentinelle e quella piccola capanna gli sembra così vuota da poterlo soffocare, forse non proprio la capanna in se...ma il messaggio è chiaro. Avrebbe bisogno di dormire in quel momento, o forse semplicemente di un aiuto, ecco.  
Sente di colpo uno spiffero, e la Veggente entra sorridente. Si siede al tavolo davanti a lui e lo osserva per un istante.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? Durante la battaglia non... -  
\- Conosco le mie regole - si aggiusta l’abito nero e prende a giocare con una ciocca di capelli rosa - Solo che mi annoiavo e a Fermat non piace essere disturbato mentre gioca con le mappe del territorio. E non pensavo che ti dispiacesse la mia presenza. -  
Non vuole barare, sa che ciò gli si rivolterebbe contro e non può certo non fermarla quando prende una delle sue mani, per quanto la sensazione di calore possa essere bella. - Non ho bisogno della tua presenza, non voglio i tuoi consigli perchè non sarebbe giusto. Mivein potrà anche averli accettati e se non è così sarà ancora meglio, perchè non trovo gusto nel non vincere con le proprie forze -  
Un po’ gli dispiace, averle praticamente detto di andare via. Non per un discorso di maleducazione, solo che è così bella e quel sorriso perenne che ha sul viso lo rassenerano, ma lui è un combattente e non può certo tornare indietro e dirle che può restare. E poi è stanco e deve rinunciare a qualsiasi istinto. La Veggente esce, indossando un cappuccio sulla testa e chiudendosi la porta dietro, mentre Santhè appoggia la testa sul tavolo in legno e comincia a dormire.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa non ha senso, lo so *corre via ridendo*


End file.
